The Clothing Crisis
by openedlocket
Summary: America, England, France, and Russia are all looking for suits that come in their respective flag colors for a certain international occasion. What happens when they all end up buying their outfits from the same clothing line?


It was just like America to come up with a strange occasion like International Patriotic Colors Costume Day. It was also very much like him to announce the declaration of said occasion one week before the day itself. So, in result of such American-ism, all the nations ended up rushing to the boutiques, panicking to find a costume. It was lucky that a certain boutique called _Clothes of the Nations_ opened up world-wide, right? No, not really.

***

_Monday. London, England. _

Arthur Kirkland walked around the streets of rainy England, holding an umbrella over his head. He had five days to prepare for this nonsense occasion America had recently come up with and he wasn't going to allow himself to procrastinate. The git probably thought that he could use this as an excuse to wear red, white, and blue without being judged. America probably forgot the fact that he wasn't the only country whose flag came in those colors.

England sighed. Where in all of England would he find something proper that came in red, white, and blue? As if in answer, the entrance of the next clothing store he passed read _The Clothes of the Nations._ Well, what a curiously apt name.

Arthur entered the store after another moment's hesitation and started looking around. A salesman with a surprisingly cheerful smile approached him. "Is there anything specific you're looking for, sir?"

"Yes, I need a suit that prominently displays the colors of the UK flag. Would you, by any chance, have something like that?"

"Oh, what coincidence!" the salesman replied. "We've just received something of such a design yesterday. I'll bring it to you sir."

England nodded. Maybe this shopping business wasn't as hard as he had thought.

Satisfied with the suit, England immediately paid for it and hurriedly walked back home.

***

_Tuesday. Moscow, Russia._

Ivan Braginski adjusted the position of his scarf around his neck before continuing his stroll around the snow-covered stores of Moscow. He was getting ready to go to another occasion of America's, something that was probably going to be both fun and exciting. This gathering of the countries would also be another opportunity to ask the other nations to be one with him. Maybe a seeing him in a very presentable outfit would help them agree.

After another hour of wandering, he managed to find a small store called _The Clothes of the Nations._ He went inside, partly to get away from the cold of General Winter but mostly because he was sure to find something in there. A Russian salesman immediately came and greeted him, asking him in Russian if he needed any help.

"I need a red, white, and blue outfit. Something that will make people like me and also looks good with my scarf," Ivan replied in Russian with a smile.

The salesman gave a nod and came back with a very nice-looking outfit. It will surely make all the countries think him fashionable and debonair. The salesman brought it to the cashier for him after he gave a satisfied nod. Ivan was glad that he got something likeable and cheap at the same time.

***

_Wednesday. Paris, France._

Francis Bonnefoy had spent the whole morning in the mall, flirting with the girls (both local and tourists alike), eating at the fancy restaurants, and window shopping for clothes in the best French fashion. In the middle of all this leisurely activity, France suddenly remembered that a certain international occasion was to take place on Saturday. He would need to find something to wear.

Francis walked over to the mall directory to check which of the stores in the long list would have something that he might need. A name in the directory caught his eye. _The Clothes of the Nations_ was probably one of those new stores he had passed by earlier. France checked the map of the mall then headed to the direction where the store was supposed to be.

Upon finding the store, he inspected the entrance and smiled. He had a good feeling he would find something here. The friendly French salesman didn't have many choices of red, white, and blue garments for Francis. In fact, the only outfit of such a theme in the store was a suit trimmed in the latest fashion. France thought through his options before deciding to buy it.

Even if it wasn't something he would usually wear in did look rather 'patriotic' (as America would say). Plus, he was sure that he could easily have it modified to look rather sexy.

***

_Thursday. San Francisco, USA._

Alfred F. Jones had done it again. He has managed to procrastinate on his 'nation' duties and leave preparations for International Patriotic Colors Costume Day until the last minute. Well, it wasn't something a hero like him couldn't fix.

After reserving the venue and ordering the food for the said event (everyone likes eating KFC chicken, right?), Alfred rushed over to the mall. Despite having to explain himself to a police officer for speeding, Alfred managed to make it to his destination at record time. Luckily, he already knew exactly where to buy his outfit. Heck, he already had it reserved the day before he even created the upcoming occasion.

It took him a minute to recall where the shop was located but as soon as he remembered, he wasted no time running to the store so he could claim his reserved suit. Alfred entered _The Clothes of the Nations_ store and immediately rushed to the counter, surprising the woman who was manning the cash register.

"Sir, can I help—"

"Hi," Alfred said with a smile, interrupting her. "I'm here for the really awesome suit I reserved last Friday?"

"The red, white and, blue number, sir? Right away," the woman said, already going to get the outfit. Alfred liked the service here. They were pretty costumer-friendly. When the woman came back with the suit, Alfred looked it over once. It looked pretty heroic, almost as heroic as he himself. He paid for it and skipped merrily to his car. He didn't even care who stared, he was the hero after all.

***

_Saturday. _

Well, today was the day. America got ready to enter the room, wanting to be the first one to arrive. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard someone moving a chair inside the room. Someone was already there. He took a deep breath, put on his best hero smile, and opened the door.

"About time you got here, you git," he heard England's voice say.

"Yeah, wasn't my entrance heroic? Hey..." America froze on the spot, his expression was one of shock. England was staring at him with wide eyes, rather surprised as well.

"America...please tell me I'm looking at a mirror," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off America's red, white, and blue suit, one identical to his own.

"No, you tell me," America replied. They continued to stare at one another for a few seconds, only stopping when they heard the door open again. France came in, wearing the exact same suit America and England both wore.

"_Bonjour, mes amis,_" Francis greeted before looking at Alfred and Arthur. He, too, was struck silent.

"You too, Francis?" America asked.

"_Oui_. I think we're having a bit of a problem here..."

"Understatement of the year, Francis," England murmured, gritting his teeth together in frustration.

"Just to be clear...you two bought those suits at 'TC of TN' right?" America asked the two.

England was confused, "What?"

"_The Clothes of the Nations_."

"I did," Francis answered.

"Yes, that was what the store was called," England thought aloud.

"Well," America said, trying to sound cheerful. "At least it's just the three of us, right?" As he was saying this, the door opened once again. This time, it was Russia who came in. Don't even ask about the suit _he _was wearing.

"Oh no..." England moaned, covering his face with his hand in exasperation.

"What's wrong, da?" Russia wondered, looking at the three of them. "Oh," Ivan said, finally realizing their dilemma.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Ivan," America greeted, staring at their identical outfits.

A few moments of silence followed until Russia smiled and exclaimed, "You're all wearing the same suit as I am! Does that mean that you will become one with me?"

"No!" the three other countries replied simultaneously.

Russia's dark aura came out, "Are you sure?"

"Er," America said, edging towards the door. "I forgot something in my car. I think I'm going to go get it."

"I'll join you _Amérique_," Francis declared, following America slowly out the door. "You will be fine with _Angleterre_. Won't you, Russia?"

"Wait," England said, standing up from his chair so quickly that it fell backwards. "I forgot to get my box of tea from my car, I'll go with you."

As they were all about to escape Russia, a whole procession of newly-arrived countries started entering the room, blocking their exit. China greeted America, stating how most of the countries coincidentally ended up on the same plane to America together. Alfred just nodded, hoping that they wouldn't notice.

Of course, they did. The countries didn't take long to realize that four countries were wearing the exact same thing. It took them quite a while, though, to calm themselves and take their seats.

Arthur, finding the situation so unbearable, resorted to banging his head unto the table for several times consecutively. Francis tried to make a laugh out of it all and suggested that they call themselves the 'Red, white, and blue quadruplets', which Russia agreed to as long as it meant that they would become one with him. This caused France to hurriedly take back the comment while fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. Alfred was starting to rather regret this whole situation.

After the formalities, the four countries disappeared for a short while. When they came back Alfred was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and his American flag boxers, England was wearing the spare red sweater-vest he had in his car over his original shirt, and France was naked from the waist up. Russia still wore his suit, happy that he didn't have to change like the others did.

All in all, it was a pretty successful event. As soon as it was over though, Arthur made Alfred swear he wouldn't come up with another silly occasion ever again. Alfred was, surprisingly, happy to agree.


End file.
